Psycho Alert
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: An ex causes trouble. My crazy little, or rather long, story with ES pairing


Shalimar laughed at what Emma said as she leaned closer and stroked her hand down the younger woman's arm. The psionic smiled seductively at her and the feral would have grinned back if it hadn't been for the scent that reached her nose, a scent she only knew all too well. The blonde frantically started looking around at the people in the club.

"Shal, what is it?" the red head replied worriedly as she saw the confused look on her good friend's face.

"Nothing. Could you excuse me for a moment?"

"What's wrong?"

The feral didn't answer. Instead she got up and quickly moved towards the exit.

She felt her heart beat faster. She had prayed she would never meet this person again because she knew it was a completely crazy person. Looking around at the dark alleys she sighed.

"Hey baby," came a husky voice from behind her and she almost jumped in the air out of surprise. Quickly she spun around to lock eyes with deep brown ones and she breathed in abruptly.

"Jesus, how do you always do that?"

"It's a gift really."

"Well, you shouldn't sneak up on people," the blonde said clearly angry as she eyed the person in front of her. The long brown hair that fell around a perfectly shaped face. The tight jeans and leather top that hugged the nicely curved body in front of her. In spite of herself she licked her lips in appreciation. She was after all, a feral.

"What are you doing here?" she said threateningly.

"It's a free country and I just happened to be at the same place as you were."

"What the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be locked up by now?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"You never wanted to just talk to me," Shalimar spat.

"Okay, so maybe I've missed you."

"Right, and when did you ever miss anyone? You always were and will always be a selfish, emotionless bitch."

"Don't insult me," the brown haired woman hissed angrily.

"What? Is it too true for you to hear?"

The two women stared hard at each other, both oblivious to the world around them.

"Hey Shal, are you okay?" Emma asked worriedly as she came up next to the blonde. She had seen everything from afar and sensed the anger the feral had towards this unknown woman.

"And who are you?" the brown haired woman replied with sarcasm in her voice. "Miss Fox' new little playgirl?"

"Excuse me?" Emma said confused.

"Well, you definitely got yourself a stupid and easily manipulated one there."

"Shut up Max," Shalimar hissed furiously. To insult her was fine, but no one said anything bad about the psionic.

"What? Is it too true for you to hear?" the brunette mocked.

Before anyone could react, the feral had jumped forward and crashed the brunette against the floor. With yellow eyes Shalimar growled angrily before hitting the other woman square in the nose.

"Don't you dare talk like that about her," the blonde hissed before hitting Max again, this time in the jaw.

Getting ready to hit the woman again, Shalimar was stopped when a soft hand grabbed her wrist on her raised arm. She turned to lock eyes with shining blue ones and immediately calmed down.

"Let's just get home Shal," Emma said calmly and the blonde obeyed her without even thinking.

When they had taken a few steps away from the brunette though, the woman started speaking.

"I guess I was wrong. It seems you are her little toy."

The feral stopped and her eyes flashed in anger. One look at the red head made her change her mind of what she was about to do though and she let her eyes return to normal as she smiled at the psionic.

Emma smiled back, obviously pleased with the blonde's decision as she entwined their hands.

-----

Three days after the incident, Shalimar and Emma found themselves at the same club with Brennan and Jesse. They had been reluctant to go, but the boys had begged them and they felt bad for them. And after all, how big were chances they would meet Max again right?

Very big Shalimar found out as the brunette was standing in front of her while Emma was dancing with Jesse.

"What?" the blonde hissed.

"Are you still single?"

"No," the feral replied annoyed as she looked over at Emma.

"Max followed her gaze and smirked.

"Oh come on. I know that is just a one way thing. She's straight and definitely not your girlfriend."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Shalimar said and smiled when the red head met her stare. She could see the confused and worried look that came over the psionic's face when she saw Max standing with the blonde and she couldn't help but smirk as Emma made her way towards them quickly.

"Prove it," the brunette challenged.

"What's going on?" the red head asked once she was next to Shalimar.

"Hey baby, we were just talking," The feral replied with a grin towards the psionic.

"Really? About what?"

"About how you are the best girlfriend I've ever had," Shalimar replied before taking a hold of Emma's waist and pulling the red head towards herself. Before the psionic really had time to react, she felt a pair of soft yet hungry lips press playfully against her own and she was shocked for a second before eagerly answering the kiss. She felt the feral move her tongue over her lips and instantly opened her mouth, moaning when their tongues met and duelled lightly. When they had to pull away, they both looked deeply into the other's eyes with ragged breaths.

Shalimar reluctantly turned towards the brunette with a smile.

"See, I told you. I have a girlfriend so stay away from me."

With a death glare at Emma, Max disappeared, leaving the two women to look at each other nervously. Feeling like she should explain what happened, the blonde opened her mouth, but before she could get anything out, Brennan and Jesse walked over to them.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were into girls. Can you do that kissing thing again?" Brennan asked with a nodding Jesse.

"What?" Both women said in unison before looking at each other awkwardly.

"We're not together," Shalimar said quickly.

"It's cool you guys, you don't have to try and hide it from us," Jesse said with a smiling Brennan.

"No, seriously. We're not together," the feral said as the two boy's smiles faded a little.

"Right so you two just kissed because it would be fun," Brennan said smugly.

"No, we kissed because my ex was bugging me and wouldn't leave before I said Emma was my girlfriend."

Brennan and Jesse looked confused at Shalimar and she stared right back at them and therefore missed the disappointed look Emma got when the blonde said it was only to get rid of Max.

"I think I'll head home," The red head said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" the feral said concerned, but the psionic shook her head.

Before anyone could ask her anything else, the red head was walking away.

-----

Emma had barely walked a block away from the club when someone came out of nowhere and stepped in front of her. When she looked at the person, she felt like releasing a loud groan.

"What do you want?" she asked irritated.

Max just smiled at her and before the red head could even understand what was going on, the brunette had punched her out cold.

-----

An hour later Shalimar walked into the lab where Adam was as usual.

"Hey Adam, have you seen Emma? She wasn't at her room."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She left the club to go home over an hour ago, have you seen her since she came in?"

"She hasn't been home. I thought she was out with you guys," the old man answered confused.

The feral immediately felt her stomach tighten at this. Something wasn't right.

She quickly called Emma's name into the com-link.

"Emma, Emma," she said with panic starting to appear in her voice.

She was shocked at the voice that answered.

"Emma isn't conscious right now, can I leave a message?"

The blonde froze for a second.

"Max, where the fuck is she?"

"Oh, she's somewhere that you can't find. I'm gonna have some fun with her," the brunette replied with a satisfied laugh.

"You bitch, if you touch her I swear I'll kill you," Shalimar screamed back, but didn't get an answer signalizing that the ring had been turned off.

"Shalimar, what's going on?" Adam asked and the feral looked at him scared.

"We need to find Emma now," she said as she felt her eyes starting to fill with water.

"Who was that?"

"We need to find her before something happens," the blonde cried desperately at him before running out to find the guys.

-----

Emma groaned as her hand automatically went up to her face, only she realized she couldn't because it wouldn't move.

"Hey beautiful, time to get up. We have a lot of things to do," she heard a voice she couldn't quite place say.

Slowly and with another groan, the psionic opened her eyes and when they had managed to focus some she looked around confused. She almost jumped when a face appeared next to her.

"Hey there. How do you feel?" Max said with a sweet smile, but Emma knew better than to think the girl didn't have anything in mind.

"To be honest I feel confused and slow and a tad bit angry," Emma answered back with irritation clear in her voice.

"Well, I guess I'll be nice and give you ten minutes before I start on my plans then," the brunette answered with the same innocent smile before leaning over and giving the red head a harsh kiss on the mouth which caught the psionic completely off guard.

"What the fuck," Emma said when Max turned away.

"Don't worry babe, there'll be a lot more than that in store for you," the other woman replied as she continued to walk away and the red head felt her heart drop at this. Suddenly she wasn't really angry anymore, she was scared. Not only because of the brunette's words, but because she had managed to read the other woman and she was insane.

As soon as Max had walked out of the room, Emma started to fight her restrains desperately, but gave up after a few minutes realizing she was only hurting her wrists. She looked around at the room and could see out of a window to the mall. Obviously she was in that hotel she could never remember the name of.

She tried to calm herself down and concentrate on her powers. She reached out and tried to connect her mind with Shalimar's. Just when she was about to give up getting any contact, she felt the blonde and quickly sent the images she had seen hoping they would find her quickly cause she really didn't want to find out what Max was going to do with her.

-----

Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar was sitting in the Double Helix when the feral suddenly gasped as images appeared in front of her eyes before disappearing again.

"Shalimar are you alright?" Jesse said as he rushed over.

"It was Emma," the blonde answered as she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "She is somewhere in the hotel across from the mall. We need to hurry before anything happens."

"What's going to happen with her?" Jesse asked confused.

Shalimar swallowed hard. "If we don't find her within the next 30 minutes or sooner-" she said before her voice cracked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"What?" the molecular asked scared at how the blonde was acting.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, just hurry up," the feral said as she got a determined look on her face.

-----

Emma felt her heart beat faster as Max walked back into the room with a smug look on her face.

"You feeling more awake now?"

"What do you want?" the red head asked.

"Well, I want you obviously," the brunette replied with a smirk.

"Why? I don't understand," the psionic replied, trying to buy more time.

"Because Shalimar love you and she wants you," Max replied as she walked closer to Emma. "I wanna know what it is that makes you so special, so perfect."

"We're not even really together," the red head replied.

"I know, and I can't believe you're not when everyone else can see that you both want each other." By now, the brunette had walked all the way over to the psionic and she leaned down next to her so she could talk lower into her ear.

"I'm gonna take what Shalimar desires so she can feel what it's like when someone does that to you."

"What are you talking about?" Emma said as she felt her stomach knot in fear.

"She just up and left me one day, leaving me a note where she told me I was insane and that she hoped she would never see me again. She left me. No one leaves me and especially not the person I love." Max paused for dramatic effect before she continued. "So now I'm gonna take what she wants before she can get it and I'll make sure to hurt you so she can know how much she hurt me."

The brunette let her hand move from the red head's throat, down over her breast and stomach and stopped at the lower half of Emma's abdomen as the psionic squeezed her legs as tight together as she could get them.

"That's not gonna work honey," Max replied as she nipped at the other woman's ear. The red head moved her head to get the brunette to stop which made the other woman laugh.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Max said with a devious smirk as the psionic looked at her furiously. She inwardly cursed at the fact the brunette had positioned herself so she couldn't hit her with a blast.

-----

Shalimar ran up to the check-in with both men following close behind her.

"Can I help you miss?" the woman asked.

"Yes, can you check if anyone named Max Russell has checked in?"

"Are you a relative?"

"No, I'm her ex-girlfriend and I need to find her ASAP," the feral said distressed.

"I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to give such information out of security reasons," the woman said.

The blonde looked at her dangerously as she pulled her up by her collar so their faces were inches apart.

"She is gonna do something terrible to a friend of mine if I don't find her so I suggest you search," she growled before letting the woman go. "Please," she added with a fake smile at the scared woman in front of her who immediately started typing.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't find her."

"How about Emma DeLauro?"

The woman searched.

"She has number 513 miss," the woman replied as Shalimar started sprinting towards the stairs.

-----

"Stop this," Emma pleaded as the brunette bent the red head's head so she could suck and bite at her neck. Max ignored her pleas and her struggling and just sucked harder.

"You don't want to do this," the psionic tried again, but was cut short when the other woman took a tight grip around her throat and pressed.

"Don't tell me what I want and don't want to do," she hissed. "I was gonna be nice and give you time to prepare, but since you're so ungrateful I think we'll just skip the foreplay and jump straight to the act."

Emma felt her heart stop as the brunette's hand harshly kneaded her right breast before moving down to her pants.

-----

Shalimar ran as fast as she could up the stairs, her breathing coming in short gasps as she felt her muscles start to stiffen. She found the door that said fifth floor and burst through it as she kept running, looking for number thirteen, ignoring the ache that was becoming more and more apparent in her legs. She just prayed she wouldn't be too late.

-----

The psionic felt tears spring to her eyes as Max managed to open the button against the red head's desperate attempts to keep her from it. She slowly unzipped it and licked Emma's ear.

"Are you ready?" she whispered as her hand started moving down under the underwear of the other woman's pubic area.

Before she could do anything though, they both heard a loud crash as what had to be the outer door was blown open. Seconds later a furious feral appeared in the room, her eyes glowing when she saw Max and Emma's position.

"Get the hell away from her," Shalimar growled.

"I don't think so," Max said with a smirk, but Emma noticed the fear radiating from the brunette. She clearly hadn't been expecting the blonde to find them and it caused a cry of victory to erupt inside the red head.

"If you don't get away from her," the feral said as she walked closer to the two. "I'll show you what real pain feels like."

"She's not joking you know," Emma said.

"Shut up," the brunette cried before hitting the psionic. As she did though, Shalimar jumped forward sending Max crashing onto the floor with the feral on top of her. The blonde punched her furiously again and again and again.

"Shalimar stop," Emma yelled, but the other woman wouldn't hear. Jesse and Brennan came running trough the door and quickly forced the feral of the brunette who was lying there motionless.

"Let go of me," Shalimar cried angrily as she tried to break free from the two men's hold, but was unsuccessful.

"Shalimar calm down," Emma yelled at the older woman and the blonde looked.

"Let go of me," she said angrily to the other two and when they reluctantly did, the feral ran over to the psionic and hugged her. Frantically Shalimar moved her hands along Emma's body to make sure she was okay before hugging her again.

"I'm fine Shal, you made it," the red head said soothingly to the distressed woman who was hugging her for dear life.

"Do you think you could maybe release me?"

The blonde quickly did as the psionic asked as tears started making their way down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I'm so sorry," Shalimar sobbed as she hugged the red head again.

"It's okay."

"I should have been faster, I'm so sorry. I should have watched you better, I'm sorry," the feral continued to say as she cried into the psionic's neck.

Jesse motioned to Emma that they would wait outside before carrying Max away with them.

Fifteen minutes later the red head had managed to calm Shalimar down a bit, at least so she had stopped crying, but she knew her friend still felt guilty.

-----

The flight home was a quiet one, the guys not really knowing what to say since they didn't know much and Shalimar and Emma not wanting to talk before they were in private.

As soon as they had landed safe in Sanctuary, the two women disappeared, leaving the three men to take care of Max.

-----

The two women looked at each other nervously as they were sitting in Emma's room, the red head on her bed and the feral in a chair pulled closer to it.

Deciding she should probably just ask her questions and get to know if her fears had happened or not, the blonde took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Did she…did she hurt you?"

"Define hurt," Emma asked with a frown as she thought back to what had happened.

"Did she, you know," Shalimar said as she swallowed hard.

"Just ask okay," the psionic pushed.

"Did she cut you or hit you or touch you or force herself on you?" the feral said quickly before taking a breath.

"No she didn't cut me, she only hit me when you came and when she knocked me out when she kidnapped me. She touched me yes, but no, she didn't have time to force herself on me except from kissing in some places," Emma answered and felt stupid for saying it as if it was an everyday thing that happened and not a big deal. Because in reality she was still trying to grasp everything that had occurred and it certainly wasn't something she would forget for a while.

"I'm sorry," Shalimar said as she looked down at the floor.

"It's not your fault okay?"

"But it is. She is my psycho ex."

"Stop blaming yourself," the red head said sternly before gently cupping the blonde's chin and lifting her face up so she could look at her. "Besides, it's over now and nothing really bad happened."

"I just-"

"Don't," the psionic answered.

"Is there at least something I can do to make it better?"

"There is one thing actually," Emma replied with a sly smile.

"What?" Shalimar asked curious at the younger woman's expression.

"You can take me out on a nice dinner, just the two of us."

"A dinner?" the blonde said with raised eye brows.

"Okay, so it's more like a date."

"You want me to take you on a date?"

"Oh come on, I know you want to," the red head said with a sweet smile.

The feral grinned back.

"When do you want to go?"

"I think sometime next week. That'll give you time to plan something special."

"Way to make a woman feel pressured," Shalimar shot at the psionic playfully.

"Oh shut up and come to bed with me. I'm exhausted and don't want to be alone."

"Whatever you want," the blonde said with a warm smile.

-----


End file.
